The Head ache
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones has a pain in her head for three week that does not go away


_The head ach_

_**Bones has a head ach for three week, then goes to a doctor and it's **_

_**bad news**_

Rate -G angst/hurt/ love

Summer time in Washington, DC some times is very hot, and some times not so hot. It had rained off and on for the last two weeks. The temperature was still high making it very humid and uncomfortable for living outside air-conditions spaces. Two days ago the weather front moved up the coast and beautiful clear hot weather returned. Just in time for a pair of bones to be found in a swampy area in the south of the city.

Bones in her blue coveralls and gum boots was in the drying creek bed. Booth was up on the dry part of the creek talking with the person who found the bones.

Booth kept calling him kid until he forcibly told him his name was Jackson Pike and he was fourteen years old not a kid. He said he and a friend were using the metal dector to find coins and other wash up things for spending money. Booth ask the name of the friend and he was told 'her' name was Rose King, age fourteen also, they were just friends.

"Ok just friends where is she and why did she not stay with him at the scene?"

"She is a girl and girls they do not like gory stuff."

"I find your statement that implies that all girls are offender by "gory stuff', incorrect and misleading, Mr. Pike"

Booth had not seen or felt Bones come up behind him, over hearing the questioning of the boy. After making the statement Bones went to the rear of the new Jeffersonian SUV and started to remove her jump suit. Booth looked over at her and almost lost his mind.

Bones was undressing and it seems that she was naked under the jumpsuit.

"Bones, Bones what are you doing, undressing in the open with nothing on under the coveralls?"

"Booth this is a bathing suit and the color is neutral nude. So calm down I have enough common scene to not appear in the nude at a crime scene, Booth"

"Sorry Bones the heat must be baking my brain. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes let get the show on the road and get cool in my truck."

"Can I drive, please Bones, please?"

"Ok Booth I have some things to think about."

"What about Bones? Something I can help with maybe?"

"Booth it personal and nothing you could help me with I am sure of."

The drive to the Lab was quite except for some small talk about the new truck and it cost and equipment. Bones paid for the Caddy Escalade truck and had it equipped as she wanted for the field work she expected to due. She explained to him that it was taxes write off as her income needed some deductions.

At the Jeffersonian Booth changed over to his SUV and went back to the Hoover to start the paper work on the creek bones.

Two hours later Cam call Booth to tell him that this was a murder times two. He asks Cam why Bones did not call him as was the normal way things were done between partners.

"Booth Brennan only stayed in the Lab for a few monists' then she left to go to due some things she needed to do today."

"Ok Cam have her call he if she comes back before five after that I'll be with Hanna at some function in Fairfax, VA."

Booth hung up and Cam was left starching her head trying to figure what was going on between Booth, Brennan and Hanna.

Dr. Temperance M. Brennan was at that moment lying on an X-ray table getting a Cat-scan of her head. She had been having head ach for the past two weeks and nothing seem to completely stop them. So the scan was ordered and she was listing to boring elevator music for the twenty two minutes of the first scan.

The test when complete took over two hours. The last part was the most terrifying part, the results. Bones had suffered a concussion a year ago in a fall at the dig site. It now appeared that a small lesion had formed on her brain at the site. It had started to expand; the test was to see if it was a growth or just an increase of blood clotting. Both needed to be taken care of but one was ten times dangerous to her.

The Neurosurgeon explained what needed to be done and ask her how soon she could be ready for him to start. Bones ask for three days to get her affairs in order, as the surgeon explained all the worst things that could happen when the open up her skull to do the repairs. The surgery was set for Monday morning at six am

Bones went directly to her Lawyers office.

"Tom I need to go over my will and make some changer today and have them signed by Sunday of this week."

"Tempe what wrong why changes and the need to do so as quick?"I am having brain surgery on Monday and there is a chance I may not survive it or not wake up, or be an imbecile."

"God I am so sorry Temperance, I'll get it done today what changes do you want done?"

"All my wealth is to go to Parker Booth in trust till he is eighteen. His father Sealy Joseph Booth is to be the administration of the trust. Any Royalty from my books is to go to Sealy for life. Hanna Burly ,nor Booth is never to be able to touch any of my Trust bequeaths, if so all the money left will go to Angela Hodgins. Can you do that for me Tom?"

As you wish and I'll get my girl on it the minute you leave. They sat and talked about some other things and then Tempe left for her home.

On Friday morning Tempe went into Cam's office and sat down at her couch.

"Cam I have a letter for you explaining that I am taking a LOA as of this afternoon. The letter tells everything you or my people need to know. I am asking you to tell no one till you start work on Monday morning. I ask this as a friend and co- worker, mostly as a friend. I have enjoyed working for you and if everything goes right I hope to return after a little time. I do not know if it is correct to say this But I '_**love**_' working here and working with you. Before I start to cry I need to go do some work?"

Bones jumped up and walked quickly out of Cams office.

Cam opened the letter and read it; after she read it she locked her door and cried for a long period of time.

**THE Letter:**

_**July 7, 2012**_

_**To my friend and fellow workers, and family, **_

_**I find it hard to say these words to you so as a writer I will write them out. I have loved working with you all. I came to the Jeffersonian a learned scholar who knew everything. You my friends taught me with charm and grace that I knew, as Booth would say, "Shit from Sinaloa" what ever that means. Ange I found you and made you come to work here. You made me want to stay here. Jack we almost died together, so you and I share a bond no other person will ever know I love you Jack. Cam we were at each other neck when you came to take over, but we became friends to the end.**_

_**Booth I hope you are here for this letter; I have loved you for many years but lost you to an other. I will always love you till I die, please remember me in a good light, as my partner and best friend.**_

_**The reason for this letter being read to you at ten **__**am**__** on this Monday morning is that at six am this morning I was taken to surgery for major brain surgery. I may be all right but the chances are not in my favor. I wrote a new will and if I get to go to Booth God please stick to what I wanted.**_

_**So by for now I love you all**_

_**Dr. Temperance Brennan ….Bones to you Booth**_

_**Love**_

On Monday morning Cam call staff meeting for 10 am she had to wait till 10 due to Booth's need to bring Hanna.

"Cam I am here where is Bones so we can get going and I am taking Hanna to the beach."

"Sit down Booth and do not interrupt me till I say you or anyone can speak."

"Dr. Brennan is now gone from the Jeffersonian on a LOA she asked me to notify each one of you together so that why we are here. I will now read a letter explaining what is to happen."

She read the letter slowly so she would not cry while reading it. Several of the staff was crying before the end. One who was not affected was Hanna she shows no emotions al all accept broad. At the end Booth jumped up and grabbed the letter from Cams hands.

"Cam you have known about this since last week and said nothing to any of us?"

"Yes Booth, not that you or your girlfriend even stop by in the last three weeks. You were with Brennan when she was hurt a year ago; she had you drive so she could get by not having to tell you she could not drive with out being sick. She bought that truck just so you would have to come here to drive it Booth That truck cost one hundred and fifty dollars and she paid for it all. It was a gift to you for the care you took of her.

She still in surgery and her care giver have said she 70/30 she is not going to make it.

Max does not want us to come to the Hospital till he knows what the out come is. So please wait till I tell you can go to her. Booth I have something else for you in private please."

Booth went to Cams office and she shut the door.

"Booth Dr. Brennan changed her will last week. If she dies all her monetary things go to Parker. All her book money goes to you. The codicil in the will forbids Hanna from ever having any control over her estate, or you lose everything. Her Book money is over twenty five million as of last week. She just wanted Parker to be taken care of; she set a twenty five thousand dollar scholarship for him last year upon her return from that dig. She truly loved you Booth more than I could forgive of you, so go to the beach with Hanna and I will tell you if she dies or not."

Booth could say nothing he just walked out of the office and out of the lab leaving Hanna in the lounge alone. He walked to his SUV and drove off. At six pm Cam received a call from Brennan doctor. Brenna was alive but in a medically induced coma. The thing in her head was just a bleeder and not a tumor as thought. A repair was made and she would be fine with some loss in brain function witch were unknown as this time. He also said that Her Partner/ lover was sitting in the room with her since she was out of surgery and refused to leave. He the doctor gave permission for him, Booth, to stay as her brain activity increased every time he spoke to her, he the doctor felt she could hear him and liked the idea of him holding her hand. He said that any other visitors were to wait twenty four hours then they could come to see her."

Cam called all the other squints and all were happy for Brennan and extremely pleased that Booth was with her.

When Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian and left Hanna all alone she could see the hand writing on the wall, so to speak. She went home to Sealy's apartment and packed up her baggies and waited for Booth to come him to tell him good by. She sat waiting for four days then left a note saying her good bys, and thanks for the time they had together.

The first sign that Tempe was waking up were erratic EEG lines. Her mind came awake and went into overdrive. Her heart rate jumped twenty points in a half minutes time span. Then her eyes open and a single word came screaming out .

"Booth, Booth I love you, I love you."

"Well tell me something I do not know my true love tell me the truth."

"Booth if you will take me back I'll become a catholic and marry you in your church, and have a million babies for you."

Slow down Bones , first we get married and have one baby at a time OK. But I love so much if you want a million I'll do my best to make you happy."

Bones only needed a few days in the hospital then she went home, the only thing that was lost by the surgery was her he feeling of insecurity.

Booth and Bone were married a year later, in a Catholic Church and their first child was born nine months later, a baby.


End file.
